999 Red Roses
by CuteMikoGirl
Summary: Roses often represent love, in good ways and in bad ways... Watch as InuYasha learns the bad side of love... ONESHOT. Pairing: Inu xx No One


Summary: Roses often represent love, in good ways and in bad ways… Watch as InuYasha learns the bad side of love… ONE-SHOT.

(A/N.: Hiyaz Minna-san! I ish back with a new story :D for once my opening note won't be long, but please the ending note!

Important notice: Please do not stop reading this story even if you are Kikyou haters… o.o I will explain things at the end…)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and co.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song 999 red roses (in any of the languages). (This story is based off this song)

* * *

_**Dedicated to: Kimvy :D Love youuu :Glomp:**_

* * *

**999 red roses**

Snow was falling, that white fluffy icy thing that made us shiver. It covered the whole road, which looked untouched and perfect.

The sun was setting down, giving a serene look to the whole view.

No one was out; they were all in enjoying the heat of their houses and their family… no one except for him that is.

His silver hair matched the falling snow and his little dog ears twitched when a cold flake came in contact with them.

He was wearing a black coat, which contrasted enormously with his white hair, but matched, with his black pants.

He walked down the road, ruining the once perfect snow. But nothing lasted forever.

He kept on walking, a red rose in his hands, the wind blowing and biting the soft skin of his face, but he didn't seem to feel it.

He'd never forget her; she'd always haunt his dreams.

He walked to the park where they used to go all the time and sat down on one of the bench, bringing the rose up to eye level and staring at it.

'All the roses have died, there isn't any use in looking for them anymore…once they were beautiful, once they were perfect, but eventually they died. I'll never forget your scent, I'll never forget your beauty, and I'll never forget the times we spent together…' he thought, still staring at the red rose which was contrasting with al the whiteness around it.

Once he had thought that love was a great thing, it was happiness, joy, heaven, like a rose…

* * *

FlashBack

"I love you Kikyou…" he said to the pale girl next to him. She looked up and smiled.

"I love you too InuYasha!" she said before they kissed passionately.

He felt so happy to hear her say those 3 words…three simple words… 'I love you'. It warmed his heart.

End of flashback

* * *

How wrong he had been…indeed love was like a rose…it had it's thorns but was beautiful and perfect…

But roses weren't only beautiful and perfect…they were also one of the flowers who died the fastest and easiest…

Their rose of love had died…

It had stayed alive for 2 years…but ended up dying…

_

* * *

_

_Step one…the roots…they started taking a black color, which indicated that it was starting to die…_

Lies, lies and lies, they started piling up and making bigger lies… truth was always at the base of every relationship…

_

* * *

_

_Step two…drying up…no more water was getting to the petals since the root had died…and they started to die…_

Without trust, none of the two believed the other, and they started getting distant…

* * *

_Step three, falling down…the petals, finally completely dehydrated, separated completely from the rose…_

Until they finally didn't talk anymore…and their love broke completely…

* * *

_Without the petals, the rose is no longer pretty, no longer perfect. _

* * *

InuYasha stood up; the snow that had accumulated on him fell off.

He felt water fall on his hand and looked up. He frowned…when had it started raining?

He started walking up the cement stairs that lead out of the park.

This is where they used to walk together…this route…was the one they used to use.

He opened his mouth and the first word that came out was: "Kikyou".

It was always that word he had on his mouth, as soon as he'd open it, the words rolled on his tongue out. Ki Ky O

He sighed and continued walking on the route, making the perfect imperfect, grasping the rose in his hands…until it broke. He let it all go, the petals flied away behind him.

It had once been perfect, it had once been beautiful. But nothing lasts forever… including love…

And the 999 red roses garden…

* * *

(A/N.: Okay…so I know I chose Kikyou…but it was kind of hard to choose since InuYasha still ended up alone at the end…so I was wondering whether I should choose Kikyou or Kagome… Kikyou: you guys might have gone all: EWW! I'm against InuKik even though they end up separating…and Kagome you guys might have gone all: OMG! That is NOT possible! Inu and Kag are meant to be!...you get my dilemma? I ended up choose Kikyou though, just in case I'd end up doing a sequel for InuKag :D

As for WHY it's **999** red roses…I'll be honest, I don't know myself. As you know, I based this story off the song '999 red roses' also called '999 roses of love'. They never once mention the number 999 in their song lyrics but they call it that way…I simply wanted to keep some part of the song in my story… (PS: I suggest you all to listen to it, it's a fabulous song, I listen to the Vietnamese version "999 Doa Hoa Hong")

Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you liked it… my updating on my other stories kind of depends on this story… I kind of lost my…um..confidence…in writing :( sorry…but hey, if this story goes kind of well, I'll probably try and write the next chapters for my two other stories :D

So…if you liked the story, please leave a review so I know you enjoyed it :D

Thank you

Luv you all

Miko

PS: Please review, hihihihi.. XD


End file.
